


Inspiration In The Key of ADHD

by MidnightGardener



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD life, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani has ADHD, M/M, Nicky is a supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightGardener/pseuds/MidnightGardener
Summary: Joe has ADHD.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Inspiration In The Key of ADHD

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I smashed out during a flash of sudden ADHD inspired inspiration while waiting for my coffee order.
> 
> Thanks to all the beauties in the All & More Discord. 💜

It happens like this each time.  


Joe suddenly slams his coffee mug down on the table.  
Nicky quietly pushes it away from the edge that it teeters precariously on.  
Joe shoves a pile of books out of the way to grab his sketch pad and charcoal.  
Nicky wordlessly picks up the few that have tumbled to the floor.  
Joe hunches up into the uncomfortable kitchen chair for the next 4 hours, manically scratching away on the paper.  
Nicky silently goes about refilling Joe's mug several times with herbal tea (he's had enough caffeine today).  
Joe suddenly stops, and triumphantly presents his hours of work; yet another portrait of Nicky.  
Nicky smiles encouragingly, blushing ever so slightly.  
Joe beams.  
"I just had a flash of inspiration!"


End file.
